


Am I Clear?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Severus has mixed feelings, lucius is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucius almost spat his Earl Grey back up at the thought of a full term Severus, skin glowing with that pregnant radiance! But then he was reminded of who he was talking to."And, Severus, who is thefather?"





	Am I Clear?

**Pairing:** Lucius x Severus / Lucius x Narcissa.

  
**Warnings:** Abortion, abuse, dark themes.

  
**Summary:** Severus ends up pregnant at nineteen with Lucius' child. Lucius is not happy.

  
**Author:** TheBadDays

 

×××- I do not own any of the characters -×××

* * *

 

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

Lucius almost spat his Earl Grey back up at such world-changing news. His silvery eyes widened but that was the only part of his expression to show emotion to the news.

 

"And, Severus, who is the father?"

 

The reply came with a roll from those dark, black pools that managed to pass for eyes on either side of that hooked nose. " _Regulus-bloody-Black!_ Who do you honestly believe to be the father, Lucius? Certainly not the pompous _prick_ I've been getting fucked by, for the past _Merlin knows_ how many years, nearly every other night!" Severus hissed.

 

"I see your hormones have already set in? Or is this your _normal_ reaction to a simple question?" Lucius sneered, widened eyes narrowing. For a brief moment, he'd actually managed to picture a full term Severus, skin glowing with that pregnant radiance! But the poisonous voice had bought him back to the reality of who he was talking too... "And if you want the truth, Darling, I wouldn't be surprised if it was any of the Death Eaters. They all give you a rather.. _yearning_ look. It's probably because of you're an easy lay, considering you aren't _that_ applying to the eye."

 

Severus scoffed, the faintest blush touching his sunken, pale cheeks, but the blush didn't last long. "Only because you seem to offer my body up to them as a form of bargaining a deal. Rabastan certainly has a nasty black eye after you promised ' _his payment_ ' in the form of my ass. And his brother certainly didn't seem pleased about your promise falling through, along with the painful side effect.." Severus sneered, watching as Lucius swallowed hard, the pureblood's Adam apple bobbing.

 

Lucius had no doubt promised Severus as a reward once or twice, even putting him in as a bet in a rather nasty game of poker; after all, Severus was his property until the Dark Lord wished other wise.

 

"Yes, well, I'm not the one who caused those ' _painful side effects_ ', was I, _Sevvie_ dear?" Lucius growled in slight warning to the raven-haired boy who stood in front of him. There was certainly an age gap, with six years separating them. Severus had only flown the comfy nest of Hogwarts two years prior to getting where he was that day, but he'd been the Malfoys' ward since he first took the Dark Mark at sixteen.

 

Severus' eyes boiled with anger, he'd always had loathed any sort of nickname. "Don't you dare call me that, _Lucy_. Bloody stop avoiding the fact I'm pre-"

 

The flat back of Lucius' hand knocked the words out of him, the silver Malfoy ring had caught his cheek and caused a nasty gash across his snow white skin. Lucius had timed it perfectly as the old, dark oak study door opened. The familiar warm, fair, blonde hair seemed to appear before the woman who owned the locks herself did.

 

Light blue eyes, filled with sudden concern and slight fear as she stumbled upon them, appeared behind the hair. "Luc- oh. Have I.. interrupted?" Her voice was barely more than a sweet whisper. One of Narcissa's long-fingered hands lay across the quite obvious baby bump. She was inn her forth term by that point.

 

"Of course not, my sweet." Lucius purred warmly to the woman. Severus might have collided around his cock but Narcissa had certainly sunken her fangs into his heart, laying claim to it.

 

Severus stayed perfectly still, the thing moving was the rapid falling and rising of his chest. Blood trickled down his cheek, starting to follow the line of his jaw.

 

"Well, Regulus is here. He was muttering something about you showing Bella's husband a gift?" She asked, words full of innocence. She glanced at Severus but acted as if he was nothing more than a statue. This was becoming a daily sight, after all.

 

"Shoo him off, sweet. I have unfinished business here." His jaw clenched as he got to the end of the sentence. It couldn't take a bloody scientist to figure out what he meant by business.

  
Narcissa's lips curled into a soft smile. Her lips gently pressed a gentle kiss to Lucius' cheek. "As you wish, Lucius." She hummed and fluttered out. Lucius' light eyes never left her as she left.

 

He didn't turn once the door clicked shut. He didn't blink, nor did he breathe, for a few moments but it felt like hours due to the tension. Finally, he turned. Steel Rey eyes icy and cold, voice sharp like a razor. "You will destroy this mistake. You will never breathe a word of it to anyone. You will _never_ , and I mean never, speak of this again to me. Am I _clear_?"

 

Severus stayed silent, eyes glued to the misty windows.

 

"Am I clear?!" He shouted, hand striking Severus once more. Severus stumbled back but balanced out quickly. "Yes." He muttered, slithering out the room without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: Narcissa suffers a miscarriage. Draco is Severus' son.
> 
> DUN DUN DUNNNN
> 
> Lol. If you want to read that plot twist, head over to [Unwanted Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12547900) to read it!


End file.
